


Filius Lucis 光之子

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 设定在漫画路西法的世界观内，天父已死拉郎PWP注意！！！





	Filius Lucis 光之子

**Author's Note:**

> 设定在漫画路西法的世界观内，天父已死  
> 拉郎PWP注意！！！

康斯坦丁在一张暗红色的豪华大床上醒来，光滑的丝质床单和黑色的丝绒薄被包裹起他赤裸的身体。玄武岩石柱子搭起的阳台，悬浮在暗角背后的磷火摇曳下若隐若现的奢华而黑暗的装饰，这个世界上仅有一家。

驱魔人下意识地摸了摸左胸口，光滑平整的肌肤带着一丝诡异让他想起了自己记忆断片前的遭遇。

谁说恶魔没有信仰呢？上帝死后那些逃到人间的恶魔发了疯似的根本是不要命地乱冲乱撞，驱魔人的生意活一下也红火了起来。那些该死的小混蛋像丢了魂似的向他进攻，倒不是自己的名声之前在地狱不坏，只是现在这些杂种也好纯种也罢，顾不上他们曾经的君王如何对John Constantine别加关照，也许世界就要走到末路了，谁还管那些桃色传闻呢？Constantine倒希望地狱的混蛋们忘掉他跟大魔王纠缠不清的关系为好。

这一回从地狱逃出来的恶魔直接把利爪戳向了他的心脏，John也许是好几天没睡了有些分神，还来不及套上指虎，鲜血就从他的白衬衫里渗了出来，在撕心裂肺的痛感传到意识之前那个恶魔的眼睛里的惊恐和挫败感简直比他还多。他踩着雨点逃走了，留下Constantine在雨夜的小巷里静静等候必然的命运。

Lucifer说过，他的灵魂他一定会亲自来取。

这个世界真他妈糟糕透了，上帝一死那些长着翅膀的天使就开始哭开始唱拉上老天爷一起落泪，人间已经乱成一团糟，连恶魔的眼里都少了凶恶倒是恐惧多了起来。信仰者呵？他Constantine不信上帝也不信撒旦倒是在这个无尽的眼泪之夜过的自在。

他颤抖地从内袋里掏出最后几根烟，希望它们还没湿到点不着的境地，他活在人世最后的一点愿望就是再把玩一回打火机吸上一口芬芳的——没错，就是芬芳的——烟。

他的血就快流尽了，意识涣散起来，但没有人来索取他的灵魂。Constantine承认自己有些失望，毕竟Lucifer从不食言。

Lucifer不该是个该死的上帝信徒。

Lucifer最终还是没有把他拖下地狱，而是把他安置在LA的光之吧。

John 放松地伸展自己完好无损的四肢躺在床上，甚至原来不起眼的伤口也都消失了，他闭上眼睛念起以赛亚书的经文。

"The bright stars, son of the morning! How art thou..." 第二句还没念完，整间屋子都变得同圣经里描述得那么光辉，柔软的布料擦过他苍白而精致的面庞。

他睁开眼，有一个瞬间几乎以为自己已经死去，荣光闪耀得不可直视的身影悬停在他身上，雪白的翅膀边缘刻开金色的光芒，那人鲜红的长袍几乎垂落到他脸上，无由来的风让衣料紧贴他的身体，衣边随心所欲的荡漾。

“Luv，是你上天堂了还是我下地狱了？这两种情况都不正常。”

炽天使收起了自己的光芒，微微弯下腰，仔细端详起Constantine的脸。他的金发在波浪似的气流中漂浮着熠熠生辉，希腊式的长袍一点都没遮掩起恶魔傲人的身材。

Constantine 被地狱之主盯得有些脸颊发烫，他撑起刚从昏迷中醒来的身体，努力别过脸去避开他炽热的眼神。

“Little John，不要那么天真了，善恶二元论并不存在。” Lucifer躺在那张对两个人来说绰绰有余的大床上，紧挨着驱魔人，“想你了，所以就来了。”

“我没想到你还有扮成天使的兴致。”John看了眼那过分醒目的猩红，Lucifer慵懒地躺在自己身边，舒展开自己修长的身体，左臂环抱着他的同时灵巧的手不知对他的头发做了什么。这才更有恶魔味，假惺惺的天使让他反胃极了。

“你喜欢吗？” Lucifer低沉着磁性的嗓音凑到魔法师耳边。随着话语喷涌出的热气让John忍不住打了个激灵。

“希玛纯。*” John 捏起Lu极富垂感的衣料，“异教神。Luv，扮演起你哥哥米迦勒来倒不如像狄奥尼索斯。”(*一种古希腊传统服饰，披身式长外衣）

“是吗？”说罢Lucifer一挥手将他的身上的衣服都化作虚无，只有一双挺拔的翅膀落下一个魅惑的背影。他来到茶几上优雅地倒出淡紫色的液体。向Constantine举杯走来。

不得不说，如果眼前的人不是撒旦，而是一个混种天使那简直美极了。天父创造他们的时候为什么让他们的形式如此贴合人类的感官？天使简直是引人堕落犯罪的根源之一。

“Come on，Luv，你我都知道这一杯下去会变成怎么样。”

“自然的发展不是你们行使祂更宏大的善的旨意吗？”

一丝不挂的魔王坐在床沿一口饮尽淡紫色的酒，John觉得跟上一次在地狱与Lucifer相见时有什么深刻地变了，他周身若隐若现的光芒更加明显，与此同时却无可救药地忧伤而颓败。好吧，那不是形容撒旦的词，也许只是有一点点。

“Luv，你变了。倒是你的品味一如既往地差，还不如地狱的......”

Constantine下一秒就说不出来话了，lucifer没有余地地将他压在床上，剩下半口饮品他用嘴渡给了驱魔人，不知道是恶魔的唾液还是那销魂的来自地狱的饮料有催情的功效，让Constantine一下就失去了还算自豪地自制力，哦——去他妈的自制力，在香烟和性上从来不存在这个。Lucifer算是深知这一点。带着硫磺味的火辣的吻一连串地落在人类的脖子上，逼得他咬红了自己的嘴唇去咽下那些呻吟。

Lucifer像是终于找到了什么事情可做的似的，扯开毫无用处的被单，满足又不尽兴地玩弄着驱魔人胸部，多亏他的灵力，原本破碎的心脏在他掌下有力地搏动，血肉模糊的胸部也都光洁如初，新生的格外敏感度肌肤透着诱人的粉色。他就着Constantine胸前的两粒揉捏起来，直到它们跟他下边一样火热而坚硬。

John自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，他这就是在字面意义上的人间地狱，EX LUX，在恶魔老家的地盘上有什么胜算呢？近来白银之城的变故让他也想明白了许多，他没有天堂可去，跟魔鬼交媾也不错。他已经很久没有彻底放松过了，浑浑噩噩的生活几乎让他成了一个禁欲的清教徒，带引号的。至少在Lucifer的床上他可没有失望过。

难得的喘息之机John也不想放过，“你都不愿意带我去地狱，是不是地狱都变得不那么糟了，都不符合你的口味了？”

“不想上天堂了，Johnny？” 恶魔沙哑的声线本身就像甜美的催情剂灌入他的耳朵，他的一只手已经顺着他的腹部往下探索，勾勒这每一块肌肉的线条，又停于两股之间不再前进，“舍不得我吗？”

“天堂可没有烟，我会乏味的。” 脸色微微泛红的男人勉强咽下了魔鬼在他身体点起的欲望的呻吟，以至于这句话说的时候眼角微微泛着泪光，倒像是别扭的撒娇。他试图抚慰自己的手也被牢牢固定住。

“在地狱你会尝到更好的。 ”

Lucifer腾出一手来，摩挲着驱魔人的鬓角，两指勾过他的耳朵时，他凭空从他的耳后踌躇一只烟来。那漂亮的花纹装饰的烟卷是Constantine从未见过的款式，它被优雅地送进两片薄唇之间。

“你没有正面回答我的问题。世界到底怎么了？”

Lucifer蓝色的瞳仁逐渐变成金色，像亲吻亲手制造的罪恶之花一般用嘴亲自为他最迷恋地灵魂点上烟。他挺拔的翅膀温柔而不可置疑地将他固定在床上。

“答案其实就是......我想，Johnny，去了地狱你就体会不到这具肉体的欢愉了。”

“你迟早都得死，但我们还没有好好享受够。我救人命可不是无偿的。”

Lucifer挤进了男人修长的双腿之间，以舌头游弋在他脸上时握住了他抵在小腹上阴茎，早又些许前液渗出。恶魔故意在他前端的马眼处狠狠地来回按着积压，被固定得不能动弹的人类咬着下唇身体却不住地颤抖，他拼命向床紧贴，却控制不住地渴望将胯向上顶。

Lucifer今天统统都原谅了Johnny的不乖，看在他许久没有发泄的份上，这么一点刺激已经有了那么大反应。

“Fuck you, Lucifer.”

从人类的表情推测他应该是愤怒的，但拥有上帝绝大部分神力的恶魔几乎感知着一切，他的身体叫嚣着的正是他的进入。

“Fuck you. 你现在连我死的权力都要剥吗？”

Luv舔舐上他的耳根，带着热气将地狱之王的索求灌进Constantine的耳朵，“你活着和死了都是我的。”

“再说，地狱本来就是我的王国，Johnny baby.”

握住他阴茎的那只手猛地抽动起来，反抗的动作都随着胯部源源不断的快感传来而变成动情的顶弄，也许自己的呻吟太没克制了，但Lucifer的手活真他妈的好（fuckin' damned good )

“Luv，你还在磨蹭，硬不起来就直说。”

“别怪我没提醒你，乱说话始终是有代价的。”

在高潮边缘的男人神志不清地被翻了个身，一跟硬挺的阴茎拍打在他脸上，他犹豫了一下便含了下去，就着褶皱和血管的纹路舔弄起来。不知不觉中他被摆成了半跪的模样，趴在撒旦的床上吸吮他的阴茎，Lucifer的手不断的揉捏过驱魔人苍白却还算精实的臀部，用手指毫不怜惜地操着他。不愧是被地狱的业火烧了几千年的身体，那粗大物不断顶进他口腔的更深处，火辣辣地烫。Constantine控制不住自己的生理性泪水从眼角溢出。被揪着头发来向他胯部迭送的驱魔人看到光影下随着身体一起晃动的翅膀，他无意识地抚上了luv的羽毛，他大概是真的爱上了这个堕落天使，地狱之主又算什么呢？

在Lucifer的欲望之深处，他感到比那么谎言、欺骗和谋杀都实在。

在他被操的鲜红的嘴麻木之前，Lucifer终于松开了手，就着他半跪的姿势迅速将人类积压已经的高潮释放，第一波腥浓的精液射得他满手都是，它们被抹在扩张过的穴口，魔鬼滚烫的阴茎阴茎抵在股间，John突然想到了一个没由来愿望。

“Luv，我想看你的六翼。”

“为什么呢？”

以真身示于我。不过他当然没说。

“别问为什么，不愿意就当我没提过。”

“好，不过你得闭上眼睛。”

“Fu——”

第一个词就被硬生生撕裂在Lucifer整根没入中，恶魔有办法让他的身体不流血，变得足够耐操，甚至有办法让下面的小穴像女人一样湿软，不过John不想亲自体验这魔法了。

几秒钟的空白和疼痛占据了他，他足够久没有跟男人做过了，后穴根本承受不了这样的猛进。

他尽力地闭上眼了，但是在黑暗中他能看到Luv的轮廓，他华美的六翼在他身侧猛烈地舞动。哪怕上闭上凡人的双眼，也不能拒绝炽天使的现身，可想而知他若是那双无与伦比的晨星之光，他大概会永远失去视力。

不过John暂时没有时间思考上帝多爱这个堕天使，堕落丝毫不减他的荣光，Lucifer让他在没有喘息的抽插中适应了他的尺寸，尽管带着疼痛，快感还是一波波地袭来。多巴胺就是毒品，让他不可自拔地迎接后穴的侵犯。

“我在想，今天你喜欢那种类型呢？”

恶魔突然挺住了抽动，John Constantine看起来真的愤怒了，突如其来的暂停让他大声喘息着。

“啊...啊......” 直到跳动的快感渐渐平复。

“说出来，你要什么。” 此刻的Lucifer大概是显了真身的缘故，动情地咬着人类的耳垂，温度比平时高了几倍。他又往John的敏感点压了过去，但又无所继续。被欲望折腾得苦不堪言的男人扭过头去对恶魔低语。

“Fuck me. ”

“Enjoy it.” 拖长的尾音还在勾得他心弦发痒，他就感到自己的眼睛被一根绸带蒙了起来。

事实证明那是必要的，以人类的自制力想在接下去的性事中分神控制眼部肌肉显得过于强人所难了。深深掌握人性的欲望和罪恶的撒旦只要他愿意有无数种办法让人在床上被操到失去神志，被绝对的性和爱的欢愉淹没至死。

大概光之吧的隔音不错，John的浪叫持续了一晚都没有人敲门投诉，Luv跟他结合之处已经被操得失去了一部分知觉。终于最后一片苍白的肌肤也染上高潮后的玫瑰色。乃至于后来他被抱到空中进行的最后一场性爱John事后没有记得多少，但是被肏到外翻的后穴不断地流出属于另一个魔鬼的液体。魔鬼似乎在他身体里下了符咒，说着这具身体和这个灵魂都属于Lucifer。

也没有人能像Lucifer一样满足他了。捡回一条命跟撒旦上一床看上去也不赖。

“你本来就是你父亲的计划的一部分吧，Luv，别骗我你没有失望。”

“他走了，你也没有意义了。”

精疲力尽的Constantine抗着睡意，他身上满是鲜红的印迹，明天可能会转青。他大概会跟他遇到的公交车司机解释，哦——昨晚？他的床伴是撒旦。

“Johnny，你知道我什么时候喜欢你灵活的小嘴，但现在不是。”

“黑暗在光明前就存在了，那些认为祷告就能免罪的蠢货才相信你是罪恶之源。”

“开始同情我了？Sweeeetheart.我最不需要的就是这种可怜的、可悲的、纡尊降贵的同情。”

光之吧的主人又回到了厌世而倾颓的状态，明明能力完全恢复了的他已经是上帝死后三界最强的灵体，而他只想如何逃离这个世界，或者——纵情地将自己投入欲望之中。

“哪天你要是变成了金光闪闪的，跟天上那些一个样子赞美圣父，我下一秒就来颗圣水子弹，再也别想爬上我的床。”

“有一个传说......”

驱魔人伏在晨星的胸上堕入浅浅梦乡。

“是隐喻，John. 圣灵就是那光，照亮黑暗中的世界，所有光明的本质都是圣灵。我见证了创世，圣经只是是上帝写给你们的玩物。”

“Luv，你最大的罪就是来带光明（Lucem feres）。”

“作为必要的黑暗背景吗？” 

Lucifer笑了，不知扯起的嘴角是嘲讽还是痛苦。或者什么都不是。

“是自由。” John迷糊地想到了这个词。

“自由是罪恶的，你准备好跟我一起迎接它了吗？”

恶魔的手再次抚上了驱魔人的腰肢，滚烫的手指——还有他身体 其他部分，大概就是能一次次把他逼疯吧。

-Fuck you, Luv.  
-It's still and yet will be FUCK YOU.


End file.
